Talk:Gravity Falls Wiki
New Promo Hey, the new promo for Irrational Treasure has been uploaded onto youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z10o-EzVlzY I can't seem to update the promo section on the front page. Counter The airing has gone backwards... Are we going to fix that? -Mango Dolphin 22:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Oh good, someone else has noticed. I can't believe the glitch has been going on for over two days. Shame on you, admins. -- User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 15:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not a glitch. If someone doesn't change the date after it has already past then it will automatically begin counting up. I just changed the date so it's fixed it now. 16:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) please make gravity falls everyday so I can watch it i make this wikia to show this to you please make gravity falls every day cause you know I m a biggest fan of gravity falls... so please I m begging you make it every day if you can't maybe weekdays please Thanks <3 Ivy :D New Promo! The new promo for The Time Traveler's Pig is on YouTube. Admins, please add it! Here's the link: http://youtu.be/i9tSz4kBoaQ. -- User:Feey1 I am FEEY1. Speak to me! 20:50, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Real life setting for Gravity Falls Hi, Someone linked ficticious Gravity Falls to the real Oregon Vortex. To me Gravity Falls may be a play on Klamath Falls, Oregon (which has no falls anymore!), and it is the Mystery Shack that is the play on the Oregon Vortex. Thanks. Buggum | (Talk) 16:37, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Gravity Falls Contest! Hey all you artists and designers that are fans of the show! Welovefine is hosting a contest for Gravity Falls. Here you can enter until January 31st. http://www.welovefine.com/contest/29-gravity-falls-design-contest Good Luck guys! TwinkletoesKat (talk) 00:20, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Twinkletoes Kat Evidence Is there any evidence of the Pines Family being Jewish? I know that Pines is a Jewish surname though. ILikeCheese December 31, 2012 (UTC) Mf99k (talk) 05:31, February 10, 2013 (UTC)I'm pretty sure they're not jewish. Secrets '''Hi! Gravity Falls wiki: If you'll check http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/gravityfalls/ click the "tablet" under the characters in the opening picture. What happens? 03:06, January 4, 2013 (UTC)MabelPines http://ask.fm/elishamaureent Boss Mabel Air Date! Gravity Falls will resume updating on February 15th!!! https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/291022513654341632 Can someone with editing power please update the countdown clock? 00:00, January 16, 2013 (UTC)Aurebesh Skyclimber Fixes All shows now premiere at 9:00 PM EST, and Boss Mabel has already aired 17:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) my research is over in the end of the theme song there is mr triangle REPLY TO ME AND WE HAVE A TALK mr triangle seem to be looking at them gideon have the triangle in his pencil case holder DID U NOTCIE THAT!!!! and stan have alot of triangle symbol in his shack of course he know the secret about gravity falls every cop is useless in gravity fall and the only one who know how to solve the case is dipper pines he crack the code on the real founder of gravity falls thank to MABEL but have u noticed behind dipper journal vol 3 yeah why would alex hirsh put that there well let me tell u what is look like it the alchemist symbol the square with the line ontop is the steam dint bring all my note so i forgot the name dont blame me! well that all i research in a few minute BYE theory about mr triangle i research and found out that mr triangle are watching dipper and stan and mabel and robby and geodin it look like they are looking them OR they all know about mr triangle that my theroy oh one more thing gideon know about mr triangle to look at his pencil holder it have the triangle symbol with a eye well i done my research MORE COMING SOON soon i mean later